Ananta Shesha (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Ananta= |-|Shesha 1st Form= |-|Shesha 2nd Form= |-|Fake Flynn= Summary Ananta Shesha is one of the kings of the Nagas in Hindu myth. A serpent with a thousand heads, it sleeps under the Earth and will watch over the end of the world with Vishnu and protects the god in the sea of milk. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Ananta Shesha, Shesha, Endless Shesha Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, beyond the concept of time Classification: Snake, Serpent, Dragon, Demon, The Great Serpent, Infinite, King of Nagas, Primal Being of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Ananta Shesha can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Shesha is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can create spatial rifts which he uses to teleport and hide part of his size), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Devours the soul along with the body), Matter Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Instant Death (Through the spells Hamaon and Mudoon), Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Reflects magical attacks with Makarakarn, Water Wall nullifies ice attacks, Green Wall resists Wind, Electric Wall resists Electric), Self-Resurrection (Revives one day after his death), Reactive Evolution (Becomes significantly stronger and more intelligent every time he resurrects), Healing (Removes all ailments with Amrita, Gradually heals while moving with Spring of Life, Restore all damage with Mediaharan, Diarahan and by coiling up), Status Effect Inducement (Inflict Paralysis and Bind with Stun Bite, Inflict Sleep with Dormina, Confuses targets with Mist, Inflicts Poison with Venomous Flare, Chance of Poison/Bind/Charm to one foe with Serpent's Hunger, 60% daze to all foes with Earthquake, Inflict Stun on all foes with Stun Wave, Inflict Panic on all foes with Sonic Wave, Inflict Sleep with Dream Haze), Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can reduce enemies MP (Foes lose MP equal to half the amount of damage taken with Sacrifice), Ice Manipulation (Deals heavy ice damage to all foes with Mabufudyne), Sound Manipulation (Sonic Wave and can deal physical damage to all foes with Seismic Yawn), Fire Manipulation (Fire damage and chance of Poison to all foes with Venomous Flare), Earth Manipulation (Medium physical damage and 60% daze to all foes), Elemental Manipulation, Buffing/Debuffing (Charge multiples the user's next physical/gun damage by 2.5, Removes all debuffs with Dekunda, Increases party's defense with Marakukaja, Increases party's attack with Matarukaja, Strengthen Nuclear attacks by 25% with Nuclear Boost), Size-shifting, Large Size (Type 1, assumes this size during the fight against Nanashi's party. Type 3, appears to be this size during his first appearance. Type 8, according to Hindu lore, Ananta Shesha is said to be big enough to able to hold all the planets in the universe on his hoods), Attack Reflection/Absorption/Nullification (Absorbs ice attacks with Drain Ice, Reflects Electric, Nullifies Ice and Light), Resistance to Physical, Gun, Fire, Ice, Electric, Force, Light, and Dark | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Statistics Amplification (Critical Eye guarantees a critical hit for the user's next physical/gun attack), Almighty attacks that bypass all defenses (Wave of Endless Power deals Almighty damage to all foes) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting (Disguises himself as Flynn), Soul Manipulation (Can now devour souls through the target's faith without having to eat the body), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (A Creator God that created the universe when he uncoiled his body. In Sanskrit, his name means "infinite". Ananta Shesha can hold all the planets in the universe on his hood through sheer size alone. Superior to the devas in Hinduism, claiming that only the great Hindu Triad could defeat him. At the end of each Kalpa, the serpent destroys all of creation. Fought against Nanashi's party whose attacks did hardly any damage until they acquired Ame-no-habakiri and the Spear of Michael. Represented a great part of the threat posed by the Divine Powers, and caused the group to lose most of their foothold upon being killed, thus should be superior to the likes of Odin. Should also be above the Four Heavenly Kings, whose power erects a barrier that separates the Human and Demon Worlds, which converge into a single world once it is destroyed) | Multiverse level+ (Significantly stronger than his previous form. Far above the likes of Tiamat, and should be thus superior to Ouroboros. Fought against a Mid Game Nanashi) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Leaded an army of hunters against the forces of Lucifer and Merkabah. Mortally wounded Lucifer and fought alongside Nanashi's party to defeat them. Upon consuming enough souls, Shesha was capable of becoming the Cosmic Egg, which would usher the creation of a new Multiverse that would override the one created by YHVH) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Low (Initially appears to be mindless) | After his resurrection, Shesha becomes significantly more intelligent, developing sentience, learning how to speak, and developing a cruel personality. During the second fight, it can be seen that Shesha begins to use strategies, as shown as he tries to lead Nanashi into a counter attack | High (After his second resurrection, Shesha gains the ability to perfectly disguise himself as Flynn to the point that no one could tell the difference except for Lucifer and Merkabah. Very charismatic and capable of leading an army of hunters into battle. Perform highly encouraging speeches that can motivate others to follow him and even give up their lives charging into danger) Weaknesses: Weak to Ame-no-habakiri/Ame-no-murakumo, Spear of Michael, and Gungnir Keys: Ananta Shesha 1st Form | Shesha 2nd Form | Fake Flynn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Snakes Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Radiation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Kings Category:Hindu Gods Category:Air Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1